1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the inside of pipes in a heat exchanger. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the inside of pipes in a heat exchanger having an aggregate for the provision of high-pressure water and, at least, one hose leading outward which is partially wound around a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most varied sectors of technology, primarily, though not exclusively, in the operation of oil and chemical refineries, chemical and petrochemical plants, etc., heat exchangers find application wherein a medium of one temperature flows through bundles of pipes which are surrounded by a medium having a differing temperature. With lengthening service life, a coating is deposited onto the interior of the pipes which causes performance to decrease and, in extreme cases, can fully impede circulation within the pipes.
Accordingly, from time to time, the inside of the pipes must inevitably be cleaned. In the case of heat exchangers which may be dismantled and transported, a cleaning procedure is executed at a central location, usually in a partially or fully automated manner, with cleaning units which work with high-pressure lances. By contrast, in the case of stationary heat exchangers, in situ cleaning must be executed manually, either by means of high-pressure lances or, as is often the case, with the aid of hoses through which high-pressure water is fed.
A decisive disadvantage may be recognized in the danger inherent for operating personnel, e.g., when the high-pressure hose shoots water back because of clogged pipes, the pressurized water escapes and can cause serious injury to operating personnel which may not be easily treatable. Moreover, proper operation of such prior art apparatus by service personnel still subjects the personnel to extreme physical strain.